


boy, divine

by lunaverenas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, De-Aged Miya Atsumu, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Conversion Therapy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Drug Addiction, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaverenas/pseuds/lunaverenas
Summary: Satan offers Sakusa Kiyoomi an apple. He too is godly; he too is clean.Or: Miya Atsumu is hit by an ancestral curse, which in result turns him into a child.Sakusa Kiyoomi and Bokuto Koutarou take care of him, while Sakusa tries to ignore the memories of the past and the thoughts of Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, that his brain keeps throwing at him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	boy, divine

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sure of what happened here.
> 
> content warnings for this one: anxiety, the economic inequality of a futuristic society is mentioned, one mention of domestic violence and bad parenting.
> 
> to get more in depth about the tags, the conversion therapy and homophobia are present in sakusa's memories, while the internalized homophobia and drug addiction are things he still struggles with. if anything else may need to be warned for, feel free to tell me.

Satan offers Sakusa Kiyoomi an apple.

**. . .**

Bokuto Koutarou stares at him, while he stares at the ceiling.

Bokuto Koutarou is currently wondering what Sakusa Kiyoomi is thinking and how they will eat dinner.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is currently staring at the ceiling and noticing that there is a stain near the light.

“What is that?”

“That’s Atsumu.”

“I know that. Why is he on the ceiling?”

Sakusa Kiyoomi is currently re-considering his choices of roommates as well.

Bokuto Koutarou and Miya Atsumu promised a clean apartment (lie), with an even division of the rent between all of them (truth)(most of the time)(not when Bokuto broke up with his girlfriend or Miya was fired. Both happened often)(lie) and a good view of the night sky (lie. Probably).

Maybe he should have taken the offer his cousin had given him and live with him, Ushijima Wakatoshi and Kageyama Tobio, even though the rent was high and the latter could kill him with his teeth.

“Why does he look like a child?”

“He was in the cabinet, but he saw you come in and jumped to the ceiling. He said it was a curse.”

Bokuto talked as if what he was telling him made sense. As if he was talking about the result of a two plus two equation being four. As if Kiyoomi was supposed to make something out of the words he had just given him, instead of simply concluding that he was surrounded by lunatics and should try to find a new place to stay in as soon as possible.

“A curse.”

“Yeah.”

Miya is not staring at him. He is not staring at Bokuto either, which is odd. If he ignored the abnormality of this situation, his brain naturally moved on to the next urgent question: well, why is he in the ceiling and not with you?

“Why is he on the ceiling,” Kiyoomi manages to breathe this time. “and not in your arms?”

“He was biting me, so I put him in the cabinet.”

“I see,” the apartment that his cousin shares with Ushijima Wakatoshi and Kageyama Tobio is clean no matter the time of the week. Ushijima Wakatoshi is an hygienic person and a star, he said, and Kageyama Tobio likes to clean when he is stressed and he is stressed most of the time. Bokuto has babysat his friends’ children before, so he must know what to do. It would not be cruel to leave him alone with Miya.

Maybe he should have looked at the ceiling one last time before he turned around.

“ATSUMU! DON’T!”

**. . .**

His cousin sat in front of him.

“I talked to Ushijima-san about your situation,” he was staring.

Kiyoomi chose to keep his eyes on his face instead of finding out whether he was staring at the pack of cigarettes or at the pills. Either meant disappointment, the poisonous kind he had already eaten and spit out a long time ago. “He said that he’s alright with you moving in with me. We can share my room, just like we did when we were children.”

Kiyoomi’s throat had been scratched from the inside by a specially angry cat. It was more obvious when he spoke.

“Hinata Shouyou.”

“Will not mind if you move in with his ex.” Silence. The ceiling was white. White was empty. Kiyoomi did not like white, even though people tended to think it was his favorite color. “Sakusa… How are you even getting these? Does your father,”

**. .** .

Bokuto Koutarou does not remember every part of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s Wound Cleaning Ritual but he does remember enough to not make Sakusa Kiyoomi shudder with anxiety. Sakusa Kiyoomi does not remember how to deal with children but he does remember how to deal with Miya Atsumu.

“You know, my older sister lives in those. How are they called. Noodles.”

“Miniapartments.”

Miya is outside. Kiyoomi can see him take a peek every now and then. He is tempted to hiss. He does not follow on with his temptation. That's on Miya, who is now a child. Kiyoomi is as capable of cruelty as any other person is, but he can not bring himself to scare a child, even when the child is Miya Atsumu.

“Yeah. I went to visit her once. She lives right across my other sister’s building, right? Except hers is a lot more futuristic. Nothing like our place. Why do you think that is a thing?”

There. He takes a peek. Then moves back. Kiyoomi can not help but wonder if this is how he behaved at that age. It would explain a lot.

A curse, he can still hear Bokuto say. An ancestral curse. Miya had mentioned calling his twin for help. That was when he bit Bokuto.

“Money.”

“My mother said the same. My point is, there is a family feud, I think. That is why he refuses to have Osamu’s help. He said it will probably come off when he sleeps.”

Bokuto Koutarou was quite good at cleaning a wound. Not as good as Kageyama Tobio would be, probably. In the world there were good people and there was something else. Bokuto fit in the first category, while Kageyama and Shouyou fit in the second.

“All done!” he announced, proceeding to take a step back. Kiyoomi heard him go after Miya, then close the door.

He looked in the mirror.

**. . .**

He accepted living with Hinata Shouyou on an impulse.

He was like a glass of water that had begun to overflow, so impulses were difficult to deal with. If he got the impulse to bang his forehead against the wall he would do so. If he got the impulse to yell he would do so. He was not acting like he usually did, which he was entirely aware of. It was simply hard to act in any way, then.

Hinata had a nice smile, and he offered it. Kageyama Tobio cleaned when he was stressed and he was stressed most of the time so the miniapartment, the _noodle,_ as it was called by the government, was completely clean when Kiyoomi arrived.

“Kageyama takes those too.”

As a person, Kiyoomi dealt with fear (of germs, and in general) since he was five. But the impulses began after his father got injured in a work accident. They worsened when he, himself, got injured in a work accident. He had nowhere to go because his mother was scared of him and he did not have enough money to pay for most things. Smoking helped if he did not think of what he was doing to his own body. So did the pills.

As a person, Hinata seemed saddened by him. Or by Kageyama Tobio. Or by the pills.

As a person, Kageyama seemed to be afraid. Kiyoomi was not sure how he knew that. He just knew it, the same way he knew Hinata had a nice smile and kissed well. And that Kageyama looked beautiful under the city lights, and

**. . .**

Satan offers Sakusa Kiyoomi an apple. Satan is a woman in a nice business suit and Sakusa Kiyoomi is a high school student, 3rd year, Itachiyama Corrective High School. He wanted to join a club, maybe volleyball, but Corrective High Schools do not approve of the existence of single gender clubs. Especially if they are sport clubs.

“It will help,” Satan smiles. “With your violent urges.”

Sakusa Kiyoomi has no violent urges, but his mother does not believe it. She is scared of him. A century ago, their country legalized same-gender marriage. It is still legal to this day. Itachiyama Corrective High School is also still legal to this day.

Sakusa Kiyoomi does not know that, then. Then, all Sakusa Kiyoomi has been told is that the urges he has are violent, and that the futuristic advancements of 2106 Tokyo also create economic inequality. Not that Satan is aware of that. Satan is not the daughter of leftist parents who sits behind him in English class.

He takes the apple. He does not want to have violent urges. His mother will also yell at him if he does not.

**. . .**

“I will make dinner,” Kiyoomi announces, which is a mistake.

Bokuto has spent the last two hours trying to keep Miya entertained and failing miserably. They should call Osamu, but neither of them know what Osamu's number is and Atsumu refuses to tell them even though he is perfectly capable of speaking.

He suggested calling Hinata because he has a little sister but Hinata is probably busy. Bokuto’s awe at the suggestion of calling Kageyama Tobio left Kiyoomi uncomfortable so he is not going to do that.

Hinata once joked that the reason Kiyoomi does not want to be in the same place as Kageyama is caused by the urge to eat he has every time he sees him. The violent urge Satan spoke of.

Dinner is a mistake. Kiyoomi cooks the vegetables and makes a mental plan for tomorrow. If Miya will stay like this he refuses to let him not be vaccinated. He does not want to get sick. He also is worried for Miya.

Dinner is a mistake because Kiyoomi’s memories are making their way to his day-to-day life. He has to keep himself at bay so he does not hurt anyone, especially Bokuto.

Hinata once joked that Kiyoomi does not want to be in the same place as Kageyama because he feels the urge to eat every time he sees him and since then Kiyoomi has been afraid of hurting Kageyama. Violent urges, Satan said. Can you hurt someone by simply touching them, Kiyoomi asked. Oh, Sakusa, you will burn every boy you touch, so you must not touch any of them. Keep your hands to yourself.

Bokuto is eager to eat, and tries to hint at wanting Kiyoomi to cook more often. Kiyoomi politely refuses. Atsumu is their resident cooker, so this is something he is only willing to do during an emergency.

“I broke up with my girlfriend,” Bokuto says, as Kiyoomi curses Miya for having small hands and fat tears and feeds him with the smallest spoon he is able to find.

“Huh,” Kiyoomi replies. That does not surprise him. It was fated to happen. Like them getting back together is fated to happen, too. As far as routine indicates, that is.

“I think we are not working anymore,” at the very least Miya has the decency to not spit out the food. What age is he even supposed to be? Kiyoomi has a sensation he is old enough to be doing this for himself. “I know I said that before but there is something wrong with us.”

“Tokyo’s Top Therapy Clinics created a team specialized in the psychological aid of male victims of domestic violence in the year 2023,” he states. He can remember reading that on the leaflet outside of the high school counselor’s (Satan) room.

“Not like that!” Bokuto replies. Kiyoomi is a little too busy with the food and the trembling hand to pay him complete attention. If he needed help at least he has offered him information. “I meant. Ugh. I meant women. I am not sure I like women.”

Kiyoomi internally shudders and feels the urge to take a shower, or two, or three. Or take a pill. Externally, he does not really care. He did spend a few months in Hinata and Kageyama’s place back when it was Hinata and Kageyama’s place and not just Hinata and The Poor Sad Thing’s place like Hinata’s mother had called him. It would be hypocritical of him to care. He hates hypocrisy.

“Congratulations?” he replies, when he realizes Bokuto is expecting an answer out of him. Kiyoomi hardly ever replies when people expect him to but Bokuto is good at puppy eyes. He can convince him to do anything if he tries to. He is glad Bokuto is not aware of that.

“Thanks.”

**. . .**

Kiyoomi leaves the child Miya in Bokuto’s bedroom and decides that if Bokuto wakes up yelling because he got bit again he will not even blink. He stares at the ceiling of his bedroom. It’s creamy. He continues to stare at it until he falls asleep.

He dreams of no dreams.

(Satan offers Sakusa Kiyoomi an apple that will take him to the Garden of Eden. Sakusa Kiyoomi eats it, and then spits it out. The poison, though, travels through his body. Now you are godly, Satan says.

In the graduation ceremony Sakusa Kiyoomi kisses a 1st year and ruins him. He too is godly; he too is clean.)

**Author's Note:**

> i will be honest, this started as a vent fic. then it escalated, and by the end it was not a vent fic anymore. i am not sure if i got sakusa's Voice (voice) right (i hope i got it Slightly Right at least) but it also felt like there was no one who could Voice ((voice) this but him. the cuts (like "does your father," and "kageyama looked beautiful under city lights, and") are here on purpose.
> 
> also. thank you for encouraging me to post this math. you're the mvp.


End file.
